


Small

by branwensiblings



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, I mean I tagged the movie but this is almost entirely musical based, gals being cute, im sorry im gay and wanted to write about my faves being gay, this is far too short for me to justify publishing it, this is so bad forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwensiblings/pseuds/branwensiblings
Summary: Veronica can't get over how tiny her girlfriend is.





	

"Oh my god."  
"Roni..." Heather whined.  
"I'm sorry, Heather, but your hands are so tiny!" Veronica almost-cooed, holding her hand against Heather's to compare them. "Look how small your fingers are!"  
"Veronica!" Heather flushed. "You're making me all self-conscious and stuff!"  
"No, it's so cute. You are too adorable." Veronica told her. Heather smiled shyly.  
"Thanks, Roni."

"I mean it," Veronica told her seriously. She wrapped her arms around Heather's waist and pulled her gently until she was sat on Veronica's lap. "I love how small you are. You're the perfect size to cuddle." She dropped a kiss onto each of Heather's shoulders then buried her face in her hair. Heather leant against her, snuggling into Veronica's chest and letting her heartbeat relax her. Her eyes drifted closed briefly, and when she opened them she noticed Veronica smiling at her.  
"What?" Her hands flew to her face, wondering if she had something on it. Veronica just grinned wider.  
"Nothing. Just looking at how cute and tiny your features are."  
"RONI!" Heather gasped, blushing and giggling all at the same time. "Roni, that's really gay."  
"Actually it's really bi, Heather," Veronica said genially, "but the point still stands." Heather giggled even more and pressed a kiss to Veronica's cheek.

"I can't get over this," Veronica said, eyes shining. She traced up Heather's shin with one finger, tickling teasingly behind the knee, before following a line up her thigh until she reached the bottom of her skirt. "Your legs are so perfect. So tiny but so strong from cheerleading. Same with your arms." Her finger jumped to Heather's shoulder, trailing down her bicep and all the way to her wrist. "You'd never think you were so strong but I've seen you out there, doing all your tricks and flips. And then there's this."  
In one swift move, Veronica untucked Heather's shirt from her skirt and blew a raspberry on her newly-exposed stomach, causing Heather to laugh so hard she almost fell off Veronica's lap. Veronica easily caught her and pulled her back on. "See? You're so itty-bitty that this was easy. You're the cutest thing in the whole damn world."

Heather's blush was a deep red now, but a dreamy quality was overtaking her as she leant forwards to gently kiss Veronica. "You're such a sweet talker, Roni."  
"Aw, shucks!" Veronica joked, dramatically pressing one hand over her heart. Heather giggled.  
"You're wrong about one thing though."  
"And what's that?"  
"I'm not the cutest thing in the world."  
"Okay, what is then?" Veronica teased. "Because I can't think of anything."  
"You are."  
And Heather had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing because Veronica was speechless and blushing and this moment right here proved her point exactly.

Heather could be really gay too, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry
> 
> the formatting is kinda weird and i didn't really proofread this so tell me if there's any glaring errors


End file.
